


Thread had devoured the fields of Ruatha

by Vidicon666



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidicon666/pseuds/Vidicon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessa sits and listens to bad news brought to her lord and master. Mature themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread had devoured the fields of Ruatha

Thread had eaten the fields of Ruatha. Lessa sat on the low stool at the foot of the steps of Fax’s high seat of judgement as he listened to the garbled report the message rider was spilling forth. The hide he’d handed over lay on the floor beside Fax’s chair.

Thread had eaten the fields of Ruatha and the dragons had not come. The Weyr had not come. The Weyr was almost destroyed, she knew. It had started when she’d set the dragon rider to fight Fax. And the rider had lost. She didn’t remember his name, if she’d ever known it. 

She remembered what Fax had done to her, once he found out who she was. Once he saw through the drudges clothes and dirt as she lay unconscious on the ground. Once he’d had her washed and cleaned and taken to his bed.

She’d heard the rumours about the man’s unnatural appetites, and that night he’d shown her they were all true.

The messenger said Nerat and Keroon were gone, Telgar decimated. Thread had devoured the fields of Ruatha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Much darker than I usually write, inspired by some 'what-if' reading done on this site.


End file.
